


Date Night

by Chimerical_Acatalepsy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Smut, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Mates, More Fluff, Pack Family, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimerical_Acatalepsy/pseuds/Chimerical_Acatalepsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was drizzling outside the window, tapping a light soothing pattern against the window pane. </p>
<p>Not for the first time, Peter decided that this was one of the happiest nights of his life. It was December 21st, the electric fireplace was emitting a luxurious heat throughout the living room, and his mate was in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

It was drizzling outside the window, tapping a light soothing pattern against the window pane. 

Not for the first time, Peter decided that this was one of the happiest nights of his life. It was December 21st, the electric fireplace was emitting a luxurious heat throughout the living room, and his mate was in the kitchen. 

Peter had never thought anything could rise from the ashes and ruin that were his life. He’d been convinced that the nightmare of the coma and Laura’s death would be the beginning of the end of a nightmare he couldn’t escape from. Then his spark had arrived, and shed light into his darkness. 

Now, he had family. Stiles was spending the night with him for the first time since being home from college. Derek was going to come over in the morning and help him do mundane Christmas errands like food shopping and present wrapping. He even found a friend in Lydia Martin, who had been over two days before to critique his decorations and make final changes for the Pack Christmas party he was hosting at his apartment. 

Life was settling down into normalcy. And it was all thanks to his mate. 

For the past half hour, he had been enthusiastically building a nest on the hardwood floor. He’d picked over every blanket in his home to find the softest blankets and thickest comforters to create his haven. Then he stacked pillows in a wide arch against the base of the sofa to create a mountain of downy support for him and his mate to enjoy. 

From the kitchen, the delicious smells of chocolate and peppermint were wafting enticingly through the rest of the apartment as Stiles prepared his mother’s homemade hot chocolate from scratch. He’d offered to help, but had been banned ever since his first attempt, where he’d burned the milk and spent the rest of the night sulking. 

Lying down in the nest, he closed his eyes and let himself listen to his mates’ erratic heartbeat. It had been such an obnoxious beat once. Now he couldn’t imagine a moment without it. It calmed his wolf, letting it curl up and go docile in his mind in a way nothing else could. 

It wasn’t long until he heard Stiles soft footsteps as he slowly made his way into the living room, carefully balancing two mugs of peppermint hot chocolate on a stained cedar tray they’d gotten as a gift from Isaac. The mugs Stiles had used tonight were special. They were the mugs they had made for each other as anniversary gifts. It had been his idea. They’d gone one night when the Beacon Hills Community Center was hosting a special introductory Art Nite. All they’d had to do was buy the plain mugs and then paint them. 

He’d painted Stiles’ mug; a crude depiction of the Millennium Falcon hovering over Hoth to appease his mates obsession with Star Wars. Stiles had painted a forest in the clutches of Autumn, a lone wolf howling up at the Harvest Moon. 

Needless to say, he’d become very possessive of his mug. 

Stiles grabbed his laptop and popped in the first Christmas movie before settling down against him, head pillowed on his chest. The comforting weight of his mate, their intermingled scent, and the smell of chocolate overwhelmed him, and made his wolf purr in contentment. A small smile spread across his face as he tugged Stiles closer, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly against the smooth skin of his arm as the movie cued up. 

“Now this is what I call a happy Christmas,” he said, kissing Stiles’ head before gently rubbing his scent into his mate’s hair. 

“You might be taking that back after two weeks of me,” his mate replied beaming up at him before leaning up to take a deep drag of his drink. Peter watched his shoulders slump slowly as he looked into his mug, and didn’t even have to wait to smell his mate’s sadness to tug him firmly into him again. 

“She’d be so proud of you, little one.” 

His mate’s whisky eyes were shining with unshed tears. He looked so sweet with his broken smile and watery eyes catching off the fairy lights strung in the tree. 

He pushed Stiles over onto his back, and leaned over him. His eyes locked onto the dark moles set against pale skin, and he leaned down, dragging his lips from one mole to the next up Stiles’ throat until he could press them against his mate’s lips, dragging a moan from the boy. 

His tongue slipped into his willing mouth, twisting together in a game of dominance that Peter easily won with a growl. He bit his boy’s bottom lip, tugging gently before licking away the pain as he wrapped his arm around his mates waist and dragged him closer. 

“Off” Stiles mumbled, his long fingers desperately tugging at Peter’s maroon V-neck Henley. He allowed Stiles to pull the shirt off of him, taking a moment to preen as his mate’s eyes swept down over the sharp angles of his muscular torso. 

He dove back in, tasting his mate’s supple skin as he gently ripped Stiles’ t-shirt off with one tapered claw. He kissed down his lovers chest, letting his tongue lave over Stiles’ areola as he shivered beneath him. 

“Such pretty little nipples baby. You like when I nurse off them?” he ground out, voice ragged already. Stiles shook his head, cheeks flushed and eyes dilated even as his fingers traced patterns down over the ridges of his abdominal muscles toward the button of his jeans. 

He dove back down, and had just wrapped his hot mouth around one again when there was a sharp knock on the door. Groaning, Peter raised himself up, body subconsciously shielding Stiles as he looked at the door. 

“That’ll be the Thai. I wanted to surprise you with your favorite dinner,” Stiles explained, frustration lacing his words. 

Peter’s lips turned up in a half feral smile as he leaned back in to peck Stiles’ lips lightly. “You’re so good for me, baby. Such a sweet mate. Stay there. Only I get to see you like this.”

He stood, not bothering to cover his exposed chest or even to re-button his pants. When he flung open the door, his nose wrinkled in distaste at the delivery boy’s thick arousal. Instead he grabbed the bags, shoved a tip into his kid’s clammy palm, and then slammed the door. 

His mate still lay where he left him propped up on the pillows, skin still flushed and arousal so sweet. He placed the food down on the floor, and opened them up. Stiles had ordered him his favorite Yellow Curry and a Chicken Pad Thai for himself. 

When Stiles reached for him again, Peter playfully batted his hands away. “None of that, pup. Grab some ice water and forks. We’ll watch the movie while we eat.” 

“Wha—you fucking tease. No fair,” Stiles whined, lips turning down into a perfect pout that made Peter want to push him down and wreck him. 

“Maybe if you’re good tonight I’ll eat your pretty ass so good you’ll be begging me to stop.” 

Stiles smiled, face pinking up in a blush. Standing up, he shakily made his way into the kitchen and was back before the opening credits had finished. He bumped his shoulder as he passed him a fork and a few napkins, letting his fingers linger on his crotch as he pressed them into his lap. In retaliation, he leaned in and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss. 

Outside it was raining, the droplets tapping a pretty pattern into the window pane. 

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some vaguely smutty Peter/Stiles because I love them so much but we can't all have nice things and this is how it turned out. Thank you for reading!   
> Come hang out with me/find me/prompt me on tumblr: http://alphasknot.tumblr.com/


End file.
